With the continuous development of IT technologies, a user is now able to experience the same type of WEB service using various types of terminal devices. For example, the user may visit a video website through a desktop computer, a smart phone, as well as a digital television.
In the prior art, in order to meet access requirements from different types of terminal devices, a corresponding subservice is often designed for each type of the terminal devices in the design of a server-side service, and such subservice is responsible for responding to access request from its respective terminal device. Obviously, this approach in the prior art requires program developers to concurrently design a plurality of subservices for a service, which leads to drawbacks of complicated service logics, heavy workload, and high development costs. With existing technologies, once there is a need for upgrading the service on the server-side, the plurality of subservices have to be modified simultaneously, which not only causes high maintenance costs, but also a risk of making errors.
Furthermore, in the prior art, there is no synchronous relation among subservices of the same service implemented on different terminal devices. For example, when a smart phone and a digital television access the same video website (e.g., Sohu video), the two access operations are independent from each other such that if the smart phone switches to another video website (e.g., LeTV), the video website being accessed by the digital television would not be changed.